


Survive.

by 2ollux



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chaptered, Character Death, Cuddles, Fights, Happy Ending, Hospital, Humanstuck, Love, M/M, Murder, Shooting, Surviving, Tears, highschool, homocide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ollux/pseuds/2ollux
Summary: "Investigators were called to the scene close to 2:00 p.m. following a 911 report of suspected shooting. Once there, investigators found two men lying in the road.Police say a preliminary investigation revealed two men had stopped their truck in the roadway near the entrance to a driveway located at 732 *Road* when the incident occurred. Police have identified one of the shooting victims as "Dave Strider*. *Strider* was transported to a medical center and is being treated for life threatening injuries.The second shooting victim was found deceased in the roadway of an apparent gunshot wound.Police have identified him as *Dirk Strider*."





	

**Author's Note:**

> The summary to this fic is an actual heading that occurred yesterday in the news. The man who died, a.k.a., Dirk, was a family friend of mine. He always did what he thought was the right thing to do, and overall was a good guy. I had previously seen him the week before and am in a state of shock regarding his death. He will be truly missed. 
> 
> With that being said, this is part of my way with coping with the situation. I am using it as a baseline for a story, that will instead end happily. 
> 
> Criticism and love are greatly appreciated. <3

Be Karkat. 

Your heart’s pounding when you receive the call. You remember Dave always being around. The two of you managed to get along somewhat well, but never extraordinarily. You never took the time to get to know him. But you did _know_ him, though. You knew his face. The color of his bleached blonde hair. You knew the way that his shades reflected the sun off of his eyes and into yours, and you knew the way he snorted when he thought something was funny. It was more like a huff than anything. It seemed to annoy you the most about him. How he seemed to not give a single shit in the world, although he had to have. He _must_ have cared about something. Right? Right. You can see his gangly height looming over you each time John invited him out with you. You can see the faint freckles on the bridge of his nose, and

Your thoughts are immediately cut off when the lady’s voice on the end of the line crackles back into your head. 

“Karkat? Are you still there? Hello?”

“Yeah, sorry about that Lalonde. I’m still here. I just…” you shake your head trying to understand the situation. Everything was happening so suddenly. It all felt so surreal. “I can’t believe this happened.”

“Me either. Especially to my own brother for that matter. I can come pick you and John up on my way to the hospital, if you would like. I’ll be swinging by your apartment in about twenty five minutes or so. Sound good?” Sighing on your side of the phone, you accept her offer and begin to get ready. 

 

You’re not sure what you were expecting when you entered the emergency room. It definitely was not _this_ though. Dave’s laying face up in his bed, attached to tubes in his mouth and arms. He’s got a white bandage over the side of his head, hiding a part of the hair around his temple. Aside from the heart rate monitor beeping steadily, the room is nearly silent. To the left of you, Lalonde’s looking down at her brother with worry and sorrow filling her eyes, while John, kneeling besides the hospital bed, is holding Dave’s hand in his own. He looks so lost, and oh so incredibly scared. His black hair is a wild mess, and his usually bright eyes are stained red from the amount of crying that he’s been doing. Slowly walking towards him, you place your hand on his shoulder. “You know the doctors have him stabilized, right? He’s going to be okay, John.” You feel him wriggle out of your weak grasp and begin to stand up next to you. 

“Yeah, I know. It’s just so weird to think that something like this happened to him…”  


~

Be Dave. 

You are now Dave. You are out with your older brother, while the two of you are driving around in his Ford Fiesta, or what you like to call, The 1990’s Shitty Red Car™. He’s smoking a cigarette dully while you, instead, are fidgeting with the skin around your nails while glancing up at the street signs periodically. He’s picked you up from school and you are now on your way home, making one short stop in between your arrival. The hard rock station is blasting through the front speakers, making the mirror’s vibrate with every note. 

When you finally start to slow down when arriving at your brother’s ‘friend’s’ house, you notice that there isn't any room to park your shitty vehicle. Your brother sighs in annoyance, and speeds back up a little, looking for somewhere else to park along the side of the road. He manages to find a place a little ways back from a driveway sheltered by shrubbery and trees. Putting his car in park, your bro nods to you and grabs a bag from the back before exiting. Then, he leaves, disappearing back to where you had came from. 

Reclining your seat, you cross your arms and close your eyes, hoping to catch some much needed z’s. Disappointingly, it isn’t long before your nap is interrupted by someone knocking on your window repeatedly. 

Reaching your hand out, you manage to crank the window down a few inches with the lever. “‘Sup?”

The man grunts in response, his eyebrows furrowing. 

“You’re parked in the way of my driveway. I can’t get out of it.”

You yank your seat upwards and look around, taking in your surroundings. There’s a small entrance about twenty feet or so in front of your car. “You talking about that thing over there?” He nods his head once. “Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news bud, but that aint a problem. I’m in no way or means blocking your driveway.” His scowl deepens, and you can tell that he’s not going to be leaving any time soon with an answer like that. 

“I want you out. Now.” 

Well now he’s just pissing you off. 

“Look man, this road isn’t _yours_. You don’t own it. ‘Sides, I’m only waiting for my brother. He’ll be back soon, then we'll be gone.”

“Why don’t you move it? You look like you’re of age.”

“No can do, he took the keys.”

“You’ve got a fucking excuse for everything, don't you?” You shrugged in response to him, rolling the window back up. The stranger looks mad. Pissed, even . He clenches his fists together, and with a swift kick, he nails your poor shitty car in the side with a steel toed boot. 

“Hey man, not cool!” Unbuckling, you reach for the door handle and let yourself out. You stand head to head with him, staring him down. He’s doing the same to you, only he's a little shorter, and stockier. Since he isn’t making the first move, you decide to make it for him. You shove him backwards, and he stumbles, seemingly not having expected you to be the first to try something like that. The confusion that was left with him must have warred off though, because next thing you know it, he's darting at you, aiming to kick you in the shin. With your fast thinking, you manage to sidestep him and let him run into the car rather than you. While he’s dazed, you pin him to it. You’ve got part of his shirt balled up in one fist, and his hair clenched in the other. “Would you mind not trying to destroy my property?” You grit through your teeth. The man in your hand then fidgets, so you let him go. 

“I will when you get off of mine!” He spits back at you. You roll your eyes and mumble something along the lines of ‘this is the road, so therefor it’s public’. He must have heard you. He spins swiftly on his heel and saunters off down the road. You roll your eyes one last time behind your shades and go to open your car door, when you realize that it’s locked. You fucking locked yourself out of the car. Way to go, Strider. Great _fucking_ move on your behalf. 

It isn’t long before your brother returns, bagless. He must have been delivering something to his friend. You briefly wonder what it was, but decide that it isn’t important. You walk towards him, waving your hand in a brief salut to him, which he’s about to return with a smirk, when suddenly, you see black. 

All you see is black, and you hear screaming. You hear screaming and two loud bangs as your body hits the cold asphalt.


End file.
